Probemos Estos Sentimientos ¿Sí?
by I Love KL
Summary: Surfear siempre es divertido. Fingir que te ahogas solo para asustar a tu mejor amigo no es gracioso... ¿O tal vez sí? Logan tendrá que descubrir cuál es la reacción de Kendall y descifrar sus sentimientos por él.


**A/N: Bien, este es otro de mis One-Shots y espero que les guste. La idea surgió de las imágenes de Kendall & Logan en la playa. Disfruta.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día soleado Los Ángeles. Los chicos habían terminado con la gira de _Big Time Summer Tour_ y decidieron relajarse y tomar algo de tiempo libre. Kendall y Logan decidieron que querían ir a practicar surf en la playa, así que eso es lo que hicieron.

Llegaron a la playa. Kendall estaba usando un short de natación de color naranja, que fueron justamente un poco por debajo de sus caderas hasta donde se podía ver sus bóxers. Logan llevaba un short de natación de color blanco, que contrastaba con su perfecta piel cremosa.

-¡No puedo esperar para montar las olas!- Dijo Kendall.

-También yo ¡vayamos a hacerlo!- Logan le respondió a su amigo rubio.

Los dos chicos entraron al agua, tirar abajo sus tablas de surf y remar en el mar.

A pesar de ser un fin de semana, casi no había mucha gente, quizá solo 20, por lo que prácticamente la playa estaba vacía. A Kendall y Logan les gustaba mucho debido a que no debían preocuparse por sus fans. Ellos sólo querían un día para relajarse en la playa.

Después de un rato, Kendall estaba aburrido de surfear por lo que se sentó en la arena, mirando a su amigo surfear en el agua.

Logan tuvo un pensamiento un tanto malvado en su mente. Quería engañar a Kendall haciéndole creer que él se estaba ahogando, porque tenía muchas ganas de asustar a su amigo y divertirse un poco con él. Después de la última ola en la que viajaba, se cayó a propósito y comenzó a gritar para pedir ayuda.

-¡Kendall! ¡Ayuda, me estoy ahogando! ¡Ayuda!- Logan gritó, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.

Kendall de inmediato miró a su amigo ahogándose y estaba asustado y preocupado en cuanto a qué hacer. Él se asustó y salió corriendo hacia el agua.

-¡Ya voy Logan!- Kendall le gritó tranquilizadoramente.

Cuando él alcanzó a Logan, lo agarró por detrás en su cintura y lo mantuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo húmedo. Este contacto era bastante nuevo para Logan. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su amigo, sobre todo cuando él estaba sin camisa y todo mojado haciéndolo ver… La mente de Logan continuó divagando en cuanto a lo bien que se sentía estar muy cerca de Kendall, tal y como estaba sucediendo ahora. _¿Qué estoy pensando? No debe gustarte Kendall de esa manera. ¡Él es tu mejor amigo!_ La mente de Logan lo hacía reprenderse.

Los dos muchachos finalmente regresó a la costa y Kendall acostó a Logan sobre su espalda en la arena.

-Logan ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame amigo!-

Logan decidió dejar de jugar y abrió los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que la mirada de Kendall estaba con dirección fija en él. Tenía el aspecto de un Dios puro. Con su cara bloqueando el Sol, causaba que un anillo de luz se formara alrededor de su cabeza. Su cabello caía en su rostro y todo lo que Logan podía pensar era en lo hermoso que se veía Kendall. El agua caía de gota en gota del cuerpo de Kendall al de Logan. Logan empezaba a ser seducido por su mejor amigo.

De repente, Logan colocó la mano por detrás del cuello de Kendall y tiró de él hacia abajo para poder darle un beso. Los ojos de Logan se cerraron instantáneamente cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Kendall. Se sentía tan culpable de obligarlo a hacer esto, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien. Era sólo un simple beso y cuando se retiraron, los ojos de Kendall estaban muy abiertos.

-¿Qu-qué fue eso?- Kendall le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡N-nada! ¡L-Lo siento Kendall! ¡No sé lo que me pasó!-

Kendall aún se cernía sobre Logan, pero se quedaron en un profundo silencio, pensando en lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos de pensar y reflexionar, Logan finalmente habló.

-Mira, Kendall, lo siento. Su-supongo que secretamente tengo sentimientos por ti y quería asegurarme de que eran reales. Nunca voy a hacer eso otra vez… Lo siento.- Logan ahora se sentía avergonzado por lo que hizo con su mejor amigo.

-Logan, no lo lamentes. Me encantó ese beso, y la verdad, tengo sentimientos por ti también…-

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron en estado de shock. -¿En serio?-

-Sí.- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Así que, probemos estos sentimientos, ¿sí?- Dijo como él colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Logan, inclinándose para poder besarlo. Este beso era diferente. Debido a que ambos sabían que tenían sentimientos por el otro. Fuegos artificiales estaban en sus ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron.

El beso comenzó lento, pero luego Kendall comenzó a convertirlo en uno un poco más profundo. Abrió su boca y empezó a moverla. Sus movimientos se hicieron más y más rápido. Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Kendall y éste hizo que Logan gimiera de placer. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático. Él hizo lo que estaba sintiendo. Logan enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de oro que le pertenecían a Kendall y pasó su lengua por los labios de Kendall, pidiendo la entrada a su boca. Esto hizo sonreír a Kendall y abrió sus labios, concediéndole la entrada a Logan.

Logan exploraba la boca de Kendall, cada centímetro de ella. Hubo dientes y lengua como el beso se hizo cada vez más profundo. Kendall comenzó a mover su cuerpo, haciendo un movimiento de molienda en contra del de Logan cada vez que su boca se movía.

Logan, por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Su pequeña travesura se estaba convirtiendo en esto? Aunque la verdad, no le importaba si así era.

Kendall separó sus labios y miró a Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Logan lo miró confundido en cuanto a el porqué dejó terminar el beso perfecto.

-Eres tan lindo cuando estás confundido.- Kendall se rió.

Logan no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

-Kendall, no quiero que este beso arruine nuestra relación como ami…-

-Shhhh…- Dijo Kendall, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Logan. –No ocurrirá cariño, esto será un símbolo de nuestra amistad…- Kendall le guiñó uno de sus ojos como él mismo se deslizó un poco más abajo en el cuerpo de Logan. Kendall miró a Logan directamente a los ojos y lamió su cuerpo desde su ombligo hasta la mitad de su pecho.

-Ohh…- Logan gimió.

Entonces Kendall empezó a trazar un camino de besos hasta el cuello de Logan. Después, comenzó a besar suavemente la piel cremosa de Logan. Cada poco tiempo mordía su piel y Logan dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido de su boca. Después de que Kendall estuviera en el cuello de Logan, llevó su boca al oído de Logan.

-Quiero cogerte.- Kendall le susurró en voz baja y seductora, mordiendo la parte superior de la oreja de Logan.

Logan soltó un fuerte gemido ante la idea de ser cogido por Kendall, Kendall se encontraba respirando en su cuello, y por las pesadas respiraciones que Kendall emitía.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí- Kendall sonrió, comenzando a ir al short de natación de Logan. Logan observó a Kendall moverse hacia abajo.

Kendall colocó sus manos en el short de Logan y miró hacia arriba para ver que Logan lo estaba mirando. Él sonrió y miró hacia abajo para encontrar un bulto formado en el short de Logan. Kendall decidió que quería divertirse un poco con Logan.

Kendall movió sus dedos y los puso debajo de la cintura del short de natación de Logan, estirando un poco el elástico del pequeño short. Logan sacudió involuntariamente sus caderas ante el tacto de los dedos de Kendall que se movían a través de su cintura.

-K-Kendall, p-por favor, ya no puedo más. Te necesito.- Y con esas tres palabras, Kendall sucumbió ante lo que sentía. Deslizó hacia abajo el short de Logan, dejando al descubierto su erecto pene.

El muchacho rubio agarró el pene del chico moreno y empezó bombearlo, de arriba a abajo. Luego deslizó su lengua por la parte inferior de su pene hasta la punta de su glande, donde giró su lengua alrededor de ésta. Luego puso la virilidad del pálido en su boca y lo chupó a la ligera. Estas succiones se hicieron más rápido ya que también bombeaba el pene de Logan al mismo tiempo. Kendall luego levantó la vista para ver la reacción de Logan a todo esto.

Logan lo miraba, se quedó atrapado por la sensación de que Kendall le hiciera eso. Kendall luego miró a Logan, dándole una mirada inocente pero seductora. Logan gimió al ver esto y pudo haber eyaculado en ese mismo momento. Él arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dispuso a disfrutar de la increíble cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo.

Kendall retiró sus labios del pene de Logan. Comenzó a prepararse para Logan. Se quitó su short de natación y se escupió en la mano para bombear y lubricar su virilidad con ella, gimió con el contacto.

-Ok, cariño, no quiero hacerte daño. Dime si quieres que me detenga.-

Logan colocó su mano en torno a la parte posterior del cuello de Kendall y tiró de él en un dulce beso. -Confío en ti.- Logan sonrió y se volvió a recostar en la arena.

Kendall le brindó una brillante sonrisa a Logan y se colocó a sí mismo entre las piernas del pálido. Kendall alineó su pene con la entrada de Logan y ligeramente empujó hacia adentro. Logan dejó escapar un gemido que sonaba como si sintiese dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall le preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, sólo sigue adelante. Te quiero dentro de mí.- Logan le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora para asegurarle que se encontraba bien.

Kendall empujó un poco más adentro en Logan. Se salió y lentamente se introdujo otra vez. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidas una vez notó que Logan sentía placer y no dolor. Encontraron un ritmo constante entre sí y las embestidas de Kendall se hicieron más agresivas, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Logan con mayor velocidad.

El cuerpo de Logan se encontraba en completo éxtasis. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por todas las emociones y el placer que sentía en ese momento. -¡M-más rápido Kendall!- Logan gimió.

-L-Lo haré cariño.- Kendall gimió, sosteniendo ambos lados de la cintura de Logan para ayudar a estabilizar el ritmo sus rápidas embestidas.

Logan dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Kendall se empujó a sí mismo dentro de su cuerpo. Kendall supuso que encontró la próstata de Logan cuando empujó dentro de él unas cuantas veces más en ese ángulo e hizo que Logan eyaculara. El cuerpo de Logan se contrajo de forma violenta como una cadena en serie de líquido blanco salió disparado en su pecho.

Este espectáculo hizo que Kendall no lo soportara más y dio un último impulso en Logan hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Kendall gimió de placer y eyaculó dentro del cuerpo de Logan. Logan sintió olas de placer como el semen de Kendall lo llenaba por completo.

Kendall se dejó caer junto a Logan, ambos estaban exhaustos. Ambos se quedaron allí, respirando pesadamente. Después de un par de minutos, Logan tomó la palabra.

-No puedo creer que…- Logan se vio interrumpido.

-¿Acabamos de tener sexo?- Kendall terminó de hablar.

-Sí.- susurró Logan, mirando directamente a Kendall.

Kendall le sonrió y se inclinó para darle a Logan un beso en los labios. Luego se apoyó en su codo izquierdo, admirando lo lindo que Logan parecía así, enrojecido por el cansancio y la felicidad.

-Entonces ¿esto significa que podemos ser más que amigos?-

-¿Quieres decir, que quieres que sea tu novio?- Logan preguntó con duda.

-Sí.- Kendall respondió con alegría.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi amado Kendall.-

El rostro de Kendall dibujó la sonrisa más grande de todas. Se acurrucó junto a Logan y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño. Logan se relajó en los brazos del rubio como el sonido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba.

* * *

**A/N: Este fue mi One-Shot. Que tengas un día Palm Woods.**

**Se despide cordialmente **_I Love KL_


End file.
